


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by WrC



Series: HiJack Week 2014 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Toothless, Christmas, Comfort, Holidays, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Nudity, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup does his best to give Jack the best Christmas eve ever in the entire history of Christmas, only to fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HiJack Week Day 7: Holidays
> 
> I totally suck at coming up with titles *cries in a corner* 
> 
> Ah will ya look at that. Hiccup trying to be all romantic and nice, it's so sweet. I’m sorry Hiccy, you deserved a better Christmas than this XD (It's actually rated G apart from one little scene XD oh well~) Enjoy~
> 
> \- J.

Good old Christmas tunes were playing, the table was set and there were Christmas lights everywhere. Jack once said that all the lights were his favourite thing about Christmas, so Hiccup went out of his way to stuff as many of the little buggers in his apartment as was physically possible. Everything was in place for the perfect evening. Soon, Jack would arrive and Hiccup was determined to blow his mind with a wonderful dinner and a very special night.

                The bell rang and Hiccup rushed to the door. A young, white-haired man grinned at him when he opened. “Hi Jack!” He greeted him with a hug and a kiss. Then, he quickly finished up in the kitchen and settled down with Jack on the couch with a glass of wine. Toothless was at his feet, purring contently. Jack admired the insane amount of decorations Hiccup had put up and noticed there was no star atop the Christmas tree. It was still sitting on the ground right next to it. When he pointed it out, Hiccup quickly jumped up to put it into place.

                “I’ll do it, I’m taller”, Jack offered.

                “No no no, I’ll fix it, I’m fine.” Hiccup stood on his toes and stretched as far as he could to put the star on… and Toothless decided this was the perfect moment to rub against his legs. Our one-legged friend toppled forward, straight into the Christmas tree, taking the whole thing down with him. A thunderous crash and a cacophony of cracking glass was the result.

                “Are you all right?!” Jack quickly helped him back on his feet. “Did you cut yourself?”

                “, thank’s for nothing you useless feline!” Hiccup exclaimed as his lover helped him up. He examined his hands and face, looking for injuries. There were some small cuts on his hands, but other than that, he was fine.

                “I’ll get a band aid… and a broom.” Almost all the balls were shattered, the light cord had somehow been cut and there was glass all over the place. Jack quickly took care of Hiccup’s hands and helped clean up the huge mess. Toothless had fled to the top left corner of the room, scared shitless by the vacuum cleaner.

                “Well… the tree is done for, the balls are all broken and the star is still not on. Oh, and you cut yourself. But hey, at least the other decorations are still working!”

                “Thank you for summing that up.”

                “Ah come on, I’m just teasing”. Jack put an arm around his pouting boyfriend. “You know I love you. Wait… what’s this smell?” The sharp odour of burning meat invaded the living room.

                “OH NO THE OVEN!” Hiccup bolted to the kitchen and ripped open the oven. Black smoke bellowed into his face and he backed up, coughing. The fire-alarm immediately started screaming like a rebellious two-year-old.  Jack threw a window open while Hiccup turned the hood up to max. Safe to say, there was nothing left of the meat. When the smoke cleared, it became obvious that the potatoes had boiled for way too long and the veggies had been reduced to a mush. Hiccup quickly ushered Jack out of the kitchen and tried to salvage what he could, but it was hopeless.

                Some time later, Jack was sitting on the couch next to a severely depressed (and kind of dirty) Hiccup. There was even some flower in his hair, even though he hadn’t made any dishes that required flower… They were eating the pizza Jack had ordered while watching TV.

                “Don’t be so hard on yourself bud”, Jack said with his mouth full of pineapple-ham pizza. “Christmas dinners are like pizza. Even if it’s bad, it’s still pretty damn good.” Hiccup didn’t laugh. “Come on. I’m having a good time, really!”

                “You call watching Hachi a ‘good time’? You’re a horrible person.” Jack laughed and hugged him, thus ending up with flower and what appeared to be overcooked potatoes on his face.

                “You totally need to take a shower though.”

                “No, _we_ need to take a shower”, Hiccup said as he remembered the surprise he’d prepared upstairs. Perhaps some of this night could still be salvaged!

 *

After pizza, the one-legged man dragged his boyfriend upstairs, completely ignoring the saddest part in Hachi. Jack was instructed to stay in the bedroom, undress to his underwear, and wait for Hiccup to call him. Obediently, he undressed and sat on the bed. Even the bedroom was filled to the brim with little lights in half a dozen different colours. It was a bit scary, really, this decoration obsession.

                At last, Hiccup called him. The bathroom was illuminated by an insane amount of candles, some of which were scented. Romantic Christmas songs were playing, rose petals were scattered all over the place and the bathtub was filled with nice-smelling water and foam. And amidst it all, already undressed and in the water, was Hiccup. A breathless ‘wow’ was all Jack could muster.

                “So let’s take that bath”, Hiccup said with a sly grin. He slowly peeled down his lover’s boxers and planted kisses all over him. Jack’s member grew rapidly and a soft, approving moan escaped his lips. Hiccup teased him a bit. He licked the entire length of Jack’s cock and swirled around the top with his tongue before pulling away. Jack climbed in and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Their tongues caressed each other as Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup, holding him close in the warm water. Hiccups hand went down and slowly stroked both their hard-ons. Then Hiccup broke away.

                “Sorry, I’m a bit itchy.” He scratched his back and went back to kissing the blue-eyed man in front of him. Within ten seconds he had to scratch again. And again.

                “Let me look”, Jack offered. Hiccup turned around to show Jack his back. It was covered in red rash. He then realized it was not only his back. Almost his entire body had turned red! Hiccup was  wriggling all over the place, scratching everywhere. “You need a shower, now!”

                Jack helped him wash off the soap and gently towelled him dry. He lay his lover down on the bed and rubbed menthol gel all over him against the itchiness.

                “I guess you were allergic to the soap…”

                “Yeah… what a shame. It smelled so nice and it was really expensive. This evening is totally ruined.”

                “No it’s not, we-“

                “Of course it is!” Hiccup sat up angrily. “The Christmas tree went to hell, dinner was a catastrophic failure and our romantic bath ended in an itchy rash! I wanted this to be perfect. I tried so hard.” He was on the verge of tears now. He tried so hard…

                Jack pulled the sad figure closer for a hug. He stroked his hair and gave him a few kisses while Hiccup buried his face in his shoulder. “Don’t cry Hiccy. Believe it or not, but this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had. You know why?” Hiccup shook his head. “Because I get to spend it with the person I love the most. Because I get to spend it with you, my favourite cripple.”

                “I love you to, you snowrunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> And you bet they spend the rest of the night watching crappy, sappy Christmas movies ;)


End file.
